


No One Goes There Anymore

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Alpha Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Heats, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Reader, Omega You, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Smut, Student Reader, Student You, Teacher Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unmated Omega, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: A shorter chapter - the next chapter will get into deep emotional trauma and stuff like that





	1. Chapter 1

The distinct smell of an omega in heat lingered through the dusty corridors. It was evident, based on the smell, that it was an unmated omega, and they were in trouble, despite it seeming to be unlikely to be the student’s first heat.

 

Yet still, he couldn’t identify who it was. He had taught almost all, if not all the majority of the students in the school, knew each one and their story, yet still, this eluded him. The omegas were a set bunch within the school, very few that stuck with it. The majority had left long ago, feeling unsafe in the schooling institution that existed in this world. The few that remained gained the top levels of support within the school, between counselling, funding for any birth control measures that would be required, or anything that they would need. He understood why the majority left though; a horny teenager is one thing, a horny, teenage alpha around an omega is another thing. Teenagers struggle already, never mind when they just want to fuck the first thing that they can see moving. The omegas who remained were allowed to take their heats as time off, with no questions raised by any teachers. There were the set few teachers who believed that omegas should remain at home, raising children and being little maids for their alphas, but those teachers are a rarity nowadays. Even still, the teachers at this school have to go through a significant level of testing regarding alphas and omegas, to ensure that they are fair to all, and don’t place any students in a situation that could cause further complications for anyone involved.

 

His eyes flittered over the corridors, searching for any signs of the distressed student. _Nothing_. They had to be somewhere, and in a building that had so many opaque walls, it should be easier. There is one other place that this student can be, the only place that they must be. The old drama corridor. No one goes down there any more, in good reason. That’s where all the alpha delinquents go during the lunch break, they do various activities that scare even some of the toughest teachers, but not Jeffrey, he often manages to talk the students out of the corridor. Maybe its because he’s an alpha, maybe it’s because the students relate to him, and get on with him better than the other teachers.  
“Mr Morgan! Is the gym free later? I was thinking of swinging by to improve my shot?” A student said.   
“Uh, it should be. There’s a ball in my office, I’ll leave it out for you” The teacher said.   
“Awesome! Thanks Sir” The student responded. This student was a beta, and that slightly calmed his mental state, it ensured to Jeffrey that the omega was still okay. _Well as okay as an unmated omega in heat can be_ _in a school of horny teenagers_ _._   
“Have you got a bathroom pass? In fact, forget it. Go on back to lesson” Jeffrey said. The student nodded and pulled the card out, but quickly put it away.  
“Oh by the way, the student in heat? I think it’s (Y/N)…I saw her first lesson, but then she’s just disappeared, but her stuff is still in Mr Newman’s room” The student said, looking down slightly. Jeffrey nodded.  
“Alright, thank you. I’ll sort it out, go on back to lesson before you miss too much” Jeffrey said, watching the student walk into the classroom, before running off in the opposite direction. The biggest perk of being a gym teacher was that he could wear shorts and running shoes all of the time, ensuring that he had no difficulty in his running now. He ran to the engineering room, looking in. He could see the backpack in the corner, away from the class of new students.   
“Hey Mr Newman” Jeffrey said when he saw that there was a class.  
“Hey Mr Morgan. I assume you’re here for (Y/N)’s bag?” The engineering teacher asked. Jeffrey nodded and picked up the bag that was handed to him.   
“Thanks” He said, before leaving the room, slinging the backpack over his shoulder as he left, going to search for the omega, slightly more aware of who it is now. He made his way down the corridors, biting his lip. He was holding his internal alpha back, but he knew it would be difficult if it was (Y/N). The corridor seemed to be never ending, but he wasn’t too bothered by that. It allowed him to prepare himself for whatever he’d find.

 


	2. Chapter 2

You were curled up in the dark drama store cupboard, rocking back and forth, whimpering at the agonising pain you had inside of you. You didn’t have an alpha, your suppressants had ran out and you didn’t even have your phone, it was inside of your bag, meaning you were unable to contact any of your friends or family. Your jeans were soaked, slick was holding them tight against your heated skin, it was uncomfortable and scratchy against your already sensitive skin. Your senses were both heightened, yet blurred. Every noise that you heard from anywhere around had you flinching, you were terrified. You’d found a baseball bat in one of the cupboards, and if necessary, you would use it, though you suspected it was a plastic one, rather than a wooden one that you hoped. Hopefully, you wouldn’t need to use it. You almost missed the footsteps in the corridor, deep in your own thoughts.

 

 _But you didn’t_. The footsteps rung out through the corridor. You gripped the bat tighter in your hands and held it up, ready to use it if necessary. The scent of an alpha hit you and you whimpered. You tried to think rational thoughts through the fog of your mind, _which teachers are alphas?_   
“(Y/N)? I’m not going to hurt you. I have your bag, I’m going to take you home. Can you come out? I understand if you don’t want to” Jeffrey called out. Your eyes widened. It was your gym teacher, as much as you hated the subject, you loved the teacher. He was the most supportive teacher. You slowly came out of the store cupboard, the bat falling from your arms. Spending so much time cooped up in the small closet, your legs gave way as soon as you stood.   
“I got ya, come on” Jeffrey said, wrapping an arm around your waist. As much as it was weird, you hid your head in his neck, inhaling the scent of an alpha as he helped you out of the school building and into a car.   
“I’m just going to sign you out, and find out what I need to” Jeffrey said. You nodded and curled up tighter, watching as he put your bag in front of you.  
“Have you eaten? Do you need a drink?” He asked. You shook your head, then nodded. He smiled and moved to the trunk, lifting out a small lunch box. He moved to kneel in front of you.   
“Have you got an alpha to help you through this?” He asked. You shook your head, looking to him and then looking away, shaking the thoughts from your mind.  
“Have you got anything to get through it?” He asked. You bit your lip and shook your head.   
“How did you get through previous heats?” He asked.   
“B-boyfriend…we’ve split though” You stuttered. He frowned and nodded.  
“Alright. I’ll figure something” He said, giving you the lunch box.   
“Eat this to make sure you’re not going to get ill” He said. You nodded and smiled.   
“Th-thank you” You stuttered. He smiled and rubbed your shoulder before moving to walk back inside the building. You watched him leave, checking out his ass in the tight sport shorts as he walked into the building.

 

When Jeffrey returned to his car, several minutes after he’d gone inside, you’d eaten the lunch and drank his drink. The thudding in your head had minutely reduced, with the food allowing you to build up some energy.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked. You shrugged in response.   
“Alright. Well I’ve looked on the system and it says you’re home alone this week?” He said. You nodded.  
“Y-yeah, my dad’s on a business trip and my mom left when I was – doesn’t matter…” You muttered. He nodded, but you knew he’d likely ask about it later, and you’d tell him if you weren’t too lost in your heat.  
“Right…Have you got any family to go to?” He asked. You shrugged.   
“N-no” You stuttered.   
“There’s two options. You can either can come stay with one of the teachers, or you can stay home alone, but be checked up on by a teacher every day” He said. You shrugged.   
“Which teachers?” You asked.  
“There’s two options: me or Miss Bisella” He said. You frowned.  
“Who’s that?” You asked.   
“The cleaner” He said.  
“Is that the weird one? Who talks to herself all the time?” You asked. He nodded and smiled slightly, snickering as he did.  
“I think I’d rather stay with you” You admitted. He nodded.  
“Alright, I’ll pass it on to those in there and then I’ll help you get some stuff sorted out” He said. You nodded and smiled, watching as he ran back into the school. You pulled your phone from your bag and sent your father a text.

 

_Heat came early. Uh oh!!! Teacher looking after me til you’re home. Mr Morgan so I trust him. Will make sure I have my mace in case of. Enjoy your trip, love you xxx – Your initials_

 

You slid your phone back into your bag and watched as the teacher walked back out. Instead of standing beside you, he climbed into the driver’s seat and turned the car on.   
“Alrighty, ready to go?” He asked. You nodded and bit your lip.   
“I know this is like super personal, but are you mated?” You asked, eyes landing on his neck. He was focused on the road, yet you knew he heard you.   
“I’m not mated, but I can control myself much better than other alphas” he promised. You nodded, shifting and settling in for the journey, eyes flicking to the alpha beside you every so often.

 

The house was larger than you could ever imagine.   
“The spare room is up the stairs, second door on the right” He said. You nodded and smiled, walking up the stairs, finding the room. You put your bag onto the bed, finding some clothes to change into. You walked out, holding the clothes in your hand.   
“Mr Morgan, where’s your bathroom?” You asked, while walking into the kitchen where he was making a sandwich.   
“Don’t worry about calling me Mr Morgan, my name is Jeff. And it’s just down the hall, the white wooden door” He said. You nodded and smiled.   
“T-thank you” You said softly. He smiled and rubbed your shoulder.  
“Don’t worry about it” Jeffrey said. You nodded and smiled, shifting slightly.  
“Do you want me to wash those clothes?” He asked, looking to what you were currently wearing. You nodded.   
“If you don’t mind” You said softly. He smiled.   
“Leave them out for me and I’ll shove them in the washing machine for you” He smiled. You nodded and removed your hoodie.   
“Thank you” You said, before going off in search of the bathroom. You found the room, it was reasonably sized. There was a toilet in the corner, a small hand basin beside it and a large shower at the opposite side of the room. There was also a counter, and you piled your clothes on there, finding a towel and leaving it out for after your shower. You leant into the stall and turned the hot water tap on, biting your lip as you did. You peeled off your jeans, followed by your t-shirt, and then your bra, and then your underwear, folding them all and putting them in a pile outside of the door. You stepped into the shower stall, the sticky layer of slick quickly swirling down the drain. You quickly washed your hair and body with the soap that you could see, before shifting to lean against the wall. You slid your hand down your body, imagining that it was an alpha touching you. In your mind, this alpha took shape into someone you knew, as you steadily fingered yourself. You came with a moan as the face of the mysterious alpha appeared, though it wasn't anyone you expected it to be.

It was your teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

After your shower, you walked back into the bedroom and quickly dressed yourself into some comfy sweatpants and a large sweatshirt that you’d stolen from your father many moons ago. You reached into your bag and pulled out the only thing to stop the slick leaking, a small plug. Hopefully, it would stop so much slick from coating everything. You hissed as you pushed it in, before pulling the grey sweatpants up. When you walked back down the stairs, Jeffrey was laid out on the sofa, eating what appeared to be a turkey salad sandwich. You walked in and sat on the carpet, slightly away from him.  
  
“You feeling better?” He asked around a mouthful of the sandwich. You nodded and smiled, looking over to him.  
“Much, thank you” You said softly.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m not sure what to do regarding the alpha situation though. You need to be knotted, but there’s no one to do it” He said softly, putting the empty plate onto the table and sitting up.   
“I…I don’t know what to say” You admitted. Jeffrey frowned slightly, looking over your body, causing you to shift on the spot.   
“Usually omegas are mated at this age, why aren’t you?” He asked.   
“I don’t know…I just never got round to getting mated with…him before we split” you admitted.   
“Right then…Usually there are places that provide alphas to help with this problem, but I know you well enough to know that you don’t want that to happen” He said. You nodded and bit your lip, eyes raking down his chest. You were both grateful and dismayed to see him like this. It was something you stored away for your fun times, but it just made your heart ache that you couldn’t see it more often.

“Do you know how long you can go without being knotted? That could give us some time to form a plan regarding the entire situation” He asked, shifting slightly.   
“Afraid not, my last heat I had an alpha and a knot every day” You admitted, blushing furiously. He frowned and nodded.  
“Alright…I’m sure we’ll figure something out” He said. You nodded and bit your lip.

 

Days passed, and your heat was relentless. It was your first one alone and you hated it. Jeffrey had been amazing, staying at home with you every day. If you needed anything, he got you it but still, there was one thing that he couldn’t do. Not even because you didn’t want it, but rather because of laws. It was illegal for a teacher to be mated or even knot a student, no matter of the situation. It wasn’t, however, illegal, for a student in exceptional circumstances, to live with a teacher, for either short or long term. You were laid in his spare bed, writhing against the sheets. Every time the fake knot inflated, it was his face that appeared in your mind. You wanted nothing more than to have him knot you, even if it ended up being a mistake. Just one night with him, it was the dream for so many of the girls in your school, and here you are in his house in the middle of a heat without an alpha. Not having a real knot, that was a problem though. It was a well – known fact that if an omega doesn’t become knotted during a heat, they are almost 100% confirmed to die. It’s just life for an omega.

Jeffrey walked into his house. The scent of an omega in heat filled his nostrils and he had to hold onto the cabinet to stop himself from going up to knot the person upstairs. He’d become slightly more adjusted to the scent, but it still brought out the inner alpha within him, and he was struggling to control his urges, much like the teenagers he was trying to protect you from when he’d brought you here. The first night, when he’d slept only a few metres away, he struggled to sleep. He ended up taking a cold shower, feeling like he was a teenager all over again. But today, the scent was different. He couldn’t identify the difference, but he knew he needed to check on you when you didn’t make any indication about his return from the store.   
  
“(Y/N)? Are you okay?” He called out into the silence of the house. When there was no answer, he dropped the shopping bags and walked up the stairs. The white, wooden door was ajar, the scent of an omega in heat wafting out. He pushed the door open. The room was dark, there are clothes strewn around the room, fake knots covering the floor just as much. You’re laid in the bed, your eyes are closed and Jeffrey’s heart dropped. He moved to stand over you, searching for a pulse. He looked over your pale naked body, sighing.   
“I’m so, so sorry” He whispered, before unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down to his knees. Despite the internal struggle, he reached down and felt that there was more than enough slick. He took a deep breath and used some slick as a lubricant as he pushed one of your thighs aside, before lining up. You were a tight heat around him. Your slick covered both of your thighs, the bedding beneath you and you were barely moving.

You stirred slightly, body moving minutely.   
“Jeff...” You whimpered, eyes staying clothes.   
“I’m so sorry, (Y/N)…” He whispered. Looking down, you realised he was knotting you, and you’d come over his hips.   
“You were dead, or…I’m sorry” He apologised.   
“As soon as I can, I’ll let you go shower and whatever you want, you can have” He promised, rambling on.   
“Just please, I’m begging you not to tell anyone. It won’t happen again I promise” He rambled. You clumsily reached up and tugged his head down.   
“I want you” You whispered. Jeffrey frowned.  
“It-It’s illegal, I’ll be arrested and, and” He stuttered, cut off when you kissed him. He melted into the kiss, body pressing into you slightly.

By the time you were able to separate, his knot having deflated, you were able to form a rational thought, and by extension, a sentence. You’d persuaded Jeffrey to stop freaking out, he was no longer appearing to have a panic attack, but you both knew that there would be an impending discussion regarding the entire situation, but you both agreed that the conversation should wait until your heat has waned. You’d also promised that it would stay between the pair of you, for both of your sake.   



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter - the next chapter will get into deep emotional trauma and stuff like that

Back at school, it was awkward. Everyone knew that you’d stayed at Jeffrey’s for a week, and while no one knew what had happened, you were terrified that people would find out about the events that unfolded. You hadn’t even told your father, you’d claimed that somehow, you’d been lucky with this heat, not needing a knot. Your father had instantly sussed your lie, but accepted your excuse without raising any questions about it, for which you were grateful. School had been awkward the first day back. Jeffrey had taken the day off, you only found out when you’d asked to see him. You needed to talk to him, to find out what the situation between you was. He was a teacher, you were a student. While you’d agreed to keep it between you, that was in the midst of your heat, and so, your thoughts weren’t entirely rational. Finding out that Jeffrey wasn’t in school, you had to decide whether or not to contact him another way. You considered emailing him, but realised that would be ineffective with all emails between staff and students being monitored. You decided to leave it for a few days, until you had the guts to confront him.

 

It ended up being a week before Jeffrey returned to school. The day you realised he was back, you were ready to go to his house and confront him there. You’d seriously considered it, to the point of even attempting to remember where he lived. You were walking through the corridors, during one lesson, to go and print some worksheets for the teacher, when he ran past you. His shorts were pulled tight over his ass and you had to bite your lip to hide your moan. He turned to you, chuckling lightly.   
“Hey, everything okay?” He asked. He stopped on the spot, turning to face you.   
“Yeah, you?” You responded, moving slightly closer.  
“Yeah, just meant to be looking for a runaway kid” He shrugged. You chuckled.   
“Probably left already. I was wondering if I uh…Can I talk to you, about last week? Like somewhere private” You spoke softly, quieter towards the end. Jeffrey nodded.   
“Sure, I’ll uh…Pass your phone here” He said. You reluctantly nodded and pulled your phone from your pocket, ignoring the message from your father. Jeffrey fiddled with your phone for a few moments, before handing it back to you.   
“I’ve added my number. Shoot me a text later” He spoke softly, voice rough. It sent shivers up your spine. Nodding, you slid your phone back into your pocket.   
“Alright” You said softly. He smiled and rubbed your shoulder.   
“I hope you’re okay” He said softly. You smiled and nodded.  
“I am” You smiled softly, looking down. Jeffrey’s radio buzzed loudly in his shorts, followed by some muffled speaking, and then static. You chuckled when he pulled it out of his shorts.  
“Received. On my way” He spoke. You smiled and looked to the paper. He looked to you and smiled.   
“I’ll see you later” He said softly. You nodded and smiled, watching him walk away before going to the printer.

 

Your house was empty, the phone was heavy in your hand, and in your mind. Your father had gone out to a work party, and you’d been contemplating sending Jeffrey a message since early evening, when your father had gone out. You looked down to the message that you had typed out.   
“hey, it’s me. Can we talk? - (Your initials)”

 

The arrow button was flashing at you, and screwing your eyes shut, you randomly pressed your screen. You heard the ‘woosh’ of the message sending, and the weight on your heart lifted. Looking to the empty plate beside you, you moved to start washing the dishes. By the time you’d finished, you had one new message.

 

“Hey, everything okay? We sure can – JDM” The message read. Reading it over and over, you bit your lip.   
  
“My house is free. I’ll send my address after this – (Your initials)” Sending the message, you quickly typed out your address and hit send. You looked down to your phone and sighed.

 

Half an hour passed and there was a knock at the door. You tightened the belt of the robe around you, covering your nightgown, before moving to the door. The door opened, revealing Jeffrey stood in gym gear, with sweat dripping from his chin to his chest.  
“Hey” He smiled. You smiled to him and invited him into the house.   
“Hi” You whispered, closing the door behind you. You knew how many rules this would break, how illegal it could turn out, but you didn’t care. You needed answers to the questions that were flying through your brain.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The first question you asked was the question that had been ruining every rational thought that you had. _Why? Why had he knotted you? Why you? Why then, and there? Why had it been left for that long?_ His eyes avoided your own. He was terrified. His eyes rested on the carpet. You shifted and strained your ears to his answer, so much so, you were almost kneeling in front of him.   
“I was scared. I’ve had an omega die from not being mated in time and I didn’t want it to happen again, not when there was something I can do” He whispered. You saw something drip from his cheeks.   
“Oh...I’m so sorry…Do you want to talk about it?” You asked. He shrugged.   
“I don’t mind if you don’t want to talk about it” He shrugged. You moved to sit in front of him, smoothing the bottom of the robe.   
“Talk to me” You whispered. He nodded and slowly took a breath.   
  
“It was before I moved here, nearly 10 years ago” He started. You winced slightly, it reminded you of how big the age gap was between you.   
“We were just out of college, unmated but when she needed a knot, I was there, and when it was my rut, she was there” He continued.   
“We weren’t mated, but it wasn’t needed. We were engaged, we were happy and we were in love…” His voice dipped, emotions strained his voice.   
“Then she uh…one night, she didn’t come home. I didn’t think much of it, she had a lot going on at work. After 24 hours, I dialled 911…they upgraded it to a top level case when they found out she was an omega. We found her…it was too late. The police found her in the midst of a heat…brought her to me in the station and she died in my arms…she’d been abducted…something about a black market” He whispered, a tear dripping off of his cheek. Reaching up, you brushed the tear away.   
“I couldn’t let another omega die at my hands” He said softly. You knelt in front of him and gently brushed your thumbs over his cheeks, drying the tears.   
“You weren’t the cause” You said softly.   
“It’s how our biology goes” You shrugged. Jeffrey looked up, his eyes met your own and behind the tears, there was so much more hurt.   
“I’m sorry…I didn’t want to have to knot you, I’m a teacher, old enough to be your father…I’m sorry” He whispered. You shook your head.   
“You did what needed to be done…I’m glad it was you and no one else” You said softly.   
“I know you, I trust you, I feel safe with you” You said softly.  
“Plus…I’m kinda attracted to you” You whispered. Jeffrey smiled slightly.   
“I’m glad to know it wasn’t too bad…but it’s still illegal, still rape and I’m still considered a pedophile in the eyes of the law” He said softly.   
“I want to try something now. Don’t say anything, just let your body make the choice” You said softly. Jeffrey nodded and watched as you hesitantly pressed your lips against his. They were chapped, yet soft against your own. For a moment, he tensed and stilled, and you briefly felt your heart stop _._ _What if he didn’t want this?_ But then, his hands were moving. Jeffrey gripped your hips and manhandled you into his lap, holding you against him. He was a solid weight holding you close. You clambered into his lap, hands sliding through his hair. A deep grumble left his throat, and you grunted slightly.   
“Fuck” You whispered. Jeffrey chuckled and ducked his head.   
“I’m sorry. I should go” He said.   
“Jeff…don’t you get it? I want you too” You said softly.   
“I know it’s basic biology, but of all the alpha’s I know, you’re the one that I want” You said. Jeffrey ducked his head, avoiding your eyes.   
“I want you…if you’ll have me” You whispered. He nodded, barely. But he nodded. Leaning forward, you kissed him gently.  
“This is going to be new, for both of us…but if you want it to be more…just say” He said. You nodded.  
“I do” You said. He nodded and nosed along your neck.  
“We need to keep it between us for now” He said. You nodded.   
“Can I confess something…” You said softly. Jeffrey nodded and shifted you out of his lap, so you could sit beside him.  
“The reason I didn’t stay with him, didn’t get mated…he tried to force me to be a…toy...once did” You whispered. Jeffrey frowned and cupped your cheeks.   
“Does your father know?” He asked. You shook your head.   
“He thinks…I claimed he cheated on me” You admitted.   
“You need to tell someone” Jeffrey said. You shrugged.   
“I know you probably don’t want to, but he needs to be charged and prosecuted” Jeffrey said. You sighed and shrugged.   
“I just…” You trailed off. Jeffrey cupped your cheeks.  
“Hey, I’ll stay here if you want me to, or I can go” He offered.   
“Stay” You whispered. He nodded.   
“What time is your dad home?” He asked.   
“Not sure, he’s at a work thing” You said and pulled your phone close. You sent a message to your father.  
  
_Hey, can you come home? I need to talk to you about something – (Your Initials)_

  
“I uh…what should we do about us?” You asked. Jeffrey shrugged and watched as you sat beside him.   
“Well, we can’t mate yet. You’re too young, plus laws and stuff” Jeffrey said.   
“But, if you’re in heat, you can text me” He said. You nodded.   
“If you’re in rut, you can call me, you know that right?” You said. Jeffrey nodded and kissed the top of your head, scenting you slightly. You groaned and clambered into his lap, spreading your legs slightly. Jeffrey chuckled and nipped your neck.   
“Hey there” He chuckled. Whining, you spun in his lap so you could face the TV. Jeffrey’s hands went to your waist, and his mouth went to your neck, nipping and sucking. Taking his hand in your own, you slid it to your panties.   
“Please” You whimpered. Jeffrey chuckled.   
“What do you want, sugar?” He asked. You whimpered and rolled against his hand.  
“You” You whispered. Jeffrey chuckled and slowly teased you. One of his fingers was still thicker than two of yours, and you were writhing in his lap. Jeffrey chuckled and steadily fingered you, smirking as your hands knotted into his hair.   
“Fuck” You whimpered, rolling your hips against his hand. It didn’t take long for you to tighten around his fingers, coming with a grunt. Jeffrey smirked and nipped at your neck. You collapsed against his chest, body going lax.  
  
“Hey, you good?” Jeffrey asked, looking down to you. You nodded and kissed him gently, while adjusting yourself.  
“Yeah, I’m great” You panted. Jeffrey smiled and kissed your cheek, wiping his hands on his shorts. You climbed off of his lap and curled up beside you, on the sofa.   
“Do you want me here when your father is?” Jeffrey asked softly. You nodded.   
“Yeah” You whispered. Jeffrey smiled and kissed the top of your head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is posted while I'm on Holiday so if anything is wrong, let me know so I can change it when I'm home. Chapter gets dark.

 

It was half an hour before the door opened. Jeffrey moved away from you, barely adjusting himself before your father walked in.  
“Hey daddy” You said, running to hug your dad. Jeffrey smiled and looked over.  
“Hey sweetie. Hey Jeff, what are you doing here?” Your father asked, looking to Jeffrey. You bit your lip.  
“I need to talk to you about what happened with Joel” You said softly. Your father sat opposite you, while you moved to sit beside Jeffrey. He smiled sadly and rubbed your shoulder.

“So…you remember Joel and me, we split that night after the movies?” You said. The line where your body was pressed against Jeffrey’s was solid, it calmed you enough that you could talk. Your dad was watching you intently. He nodded in response, shifting slightly.  
“I lied…I don’t know what I said, but it was a load of bullshit. He uh…” You sighed, looking down. Swallowing around the lump in your throat, you met your father’s eyes. You could see the fear, the anger, the hurt, and so much more. Yet still, you couldn’t form the sentence you wanted to. You wanted to get the truth out, to stop hiding the past. But it wouldn’t come, no matter how hard you tried.

\----

Looking down to you, Jeffrey felt his heart breaking for you. He knew how scared you must be. He could sense it when you first told him, never mind telling your overprotective father. The lover in him wanted to hold you close, to protect you from the world and never let you go, the alpha in him wanted to find this ‘Joel’ kid, rip his dick off and feed it back to the kid. But he could do neither, while around your father. So instead, he settled for rubbing your shoulder and taking a deep breath.  
“I can tell him if you want” Jeffrey offered. You shook your head as a tear raced down your cheek, dripping onto the skin of your thigh. More fell, and Jeffrey moved so your father could sit beside you and hold you close. He moved to sit where your father had been sat, watching you both. He sincerely hoped the scent of your orgasm wasn’t too strong, but if it was, your father didn’t seem to care.  
“Talk to me, sweetheart” Your father whispered.  
“He…You know the stories of omegas who are taken off the streets” You said softly. Your father nodded, frowning.  
“(Y/N)…What did he do?” Your father said. You could hear the possessiveness in his voice.  
“I’m sorry daddy” You whimpered, crying into his neck.  
“I didn’t realise until it was too late” You sobbed. Jeffrey felt his heart breaking, he was looking at the ground.  
“What did he do, (Y/N)?” Your father growled. You cried out, hiding your head in his neck.  
“Seven guys” You whimpered.  
“Why didn’t you tell me, honey?” He whispered.  
“I was scared papa” You whimpered.  
“It took me hours to get out…I was so scared that I was pregnant or had an STI or something similar, I just didn’t know what to do” You sighed. Your dad rubbed your shoulder.  
“Did you get checked out?” He asked, tilting your head back. You nodded.  
“Yeah. Mr Morg – Jeffrey helped me get it all sorted” You said.  
“He got me the morning after pill and took me to a clinic” You explained, smiling to Jeffrey.  
“Thank you, Jeff” Your father said, looking to Jeffrey.  
“When did (Y/N) tell you about this?” He asked.  
“This evening” Jeffrey said. You looked down and bit your lip.  
“I uh…I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner daddy” You whispered. Jeffrey shook his head and pulled his phone out, making a note that he needed to get that Joel kid’s full name. He had some punches to give out.

Your father ended up ringing the police. You hadn’t wanted to at first, but agreed when Jeffrey explained that other omegas were at risk. You wanted nothing more than to curl up in his warm arms and be safe, but you couldn’t while your father was around. You didn’t know how he would react. You looked up when the car pulled up outside of your house.  
“I uh…I’ll go” He said. You shook your head.  
“Stay, please” You whimpered. Jeffrey frowned, so did your father.  
“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded and moved to hug him.  
“You’ve helped me so much…I don’t think I can do this without you” You whispered. Jeffrey rubbed your hand where it rested on his waist. You knew how suspicious it seemed to your father. Jeffrey was only a teacher to you at the end of the day, and nothing more as far as your father was concerned. But to you, he was more. He was a protector, a lover, everything that you wanted and more. But no one knew that. He likely didn’t know that.

Two officers walked into the room, after your father greeted them. One of them was a young woman, she looked to be a few years older than you. She sat opposite you, until Jeffrey moved to stand at the other side of the room, letting your father sit beside you and the officer sat beside you. The other officer was a guy, who looked to be a few years older than Jeffrey.

They stayed for an hour before leaving.  
“(Y/N), are you going to be at school tomorrow?” Jeffrey asked, pulling his phone out. You nodded and smiled sadly to him.  
“Alright, well, if you need anything, I’m off timetable for the new students that are coming up to start next year. If you need anything, just ask a teacher to get me” He said. You nodded and smiled.  
“Thank you Jeff” Your father said. He turned to Jeffrey and shook his hand.  
“Don’t worry about it” He said. You smiled softly and watched as Jeffrey started to jog back home. You looked down to the carpet and sighed.  
“I think I’m going to go up to bed” You said, when it turned 11.30pm. Your father nodded and hugged you tightly. He frowned and sniffed slightly, making you gulp. You tried to pull away.  
“Why do you smell like Jeff?” He asked. Your eyes widened. This wasn’t how you wanted him to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/I) = Your Initials

_"Why do you smell like Jeff?"_

Looking down, your brain jumped hurdles attempting to find an excuse for why you had Jeff's scent on your body. _W_ _e sat together? We were close?_ _You couldn’t say he’d fingered you, but what else could you say?_

The excuse you used ended up being the worst, yet the best given the situation.  
"He hugged me" You shrugged, avoiding your father's suspicious eyes. Your father frowned slightly.  
"Why did it take so long to say that?" He asked, and you could almost feel your heart beating out of your chest. You shrugged.  
"I was unsure why I would smell like him. I've only been sat next to him really, but he hugged me earlier, after I told him about ..." It wasn't entirely a lie, but it wasn't entirely truthful either. It was easy to make the lie flow off of your tongue, but you knew that it would be difficult to maintain the lie for as long as you needed to, you didn’t know how your father would react to the news that his daughter was the omega of one of his close friends, who just happened to be your teacher. The silence in the room was deafening. Your heart leapt into your chest, praying your father would accept the excuse. Minutes passed like hours, but eventually, he nodded.   
"Alright. Shout if you need anything" he said, and you nodded before hugging him again and going up the stairs. You sat on your bed and sighed, aching to feel Jeffrey's arms around you, his scent again. Your phone illuminated the room from where it sat on your bed. Pulling it over, you smiled when Jeffrey's name covered the top of your screen, a new message from him.

  
_how r u feeling?-JDM_  
**Better now - (Y/I)**

It was a while before he responded.

 _Good. Shout if u need anything -JDM_  
**everything okay? Took a while to reply-(Y/I)  
**_yeah. Important phone calls is all -JDM_

Changing into some night clothes, you looked up when your phone buzzed again.

_my old football club want to do a calendar raising money for brain injury charities and shit. Asked me to model for it ;) -JDM_

**i like the sound of that ;) -(Y/I)  
****I may buy one, it’s for a good cause and all that - (Y/I)** **  
  
** You climbed into bed and curled up, looking at your phone until you eventually passed out and fell asleep, longing to feel Jeffrey beside you.

Your alarm woke you, jolting you awake. You had a few messages from Jeffrey, but the last one was the first on you saw.

_sleep well X -JDM_

Smiling, you sent a good morning message.

_it was morning when I got up ;) -JDM_

Rolling your eyes, you climbed out of bed and went to shower. The next time you checked your phone, you were on your way to school. You didn't have any new messages, and so, plugged your earphones in and continued the walk. When you walked into the building, you found the library as empty as always and you took a seat, beginning to read a book. The bell went too soon, and off you went to lesson.

You didn't see Jeffrey, but you did see Joel taken out of lesson by police officers. He glared to you, and you knew that he knew you'd told. You looked down, avoiding the eyes of everyone as you slid your phone out of your pocket.   
  
**Hey, joel just got took by cops. - (Y/I)  
**_that’s good, aint it? -JDM  
_**I guess, just scared. -** **(Y/I)  
**_i’ll keep u safe – JDM_

Smiling, you slid your phone back into your pocket before anyone noticed, and attempted to refocus on the lesson, but you couldn’t. You wanted nothing more than to find Jeffrey and curl close to him.   
“Alright Class, the head of year wants to do a talk in the main hall regarding the new year and plans. Off we go” The teacher said. Everyone jumped up, glad to be out of the lesson, except you, you moved slowly. While walking down the corridor, you slid your phone out of your pocket, to no new message. You walked into the seminar hall and sat on the row. You could see Jeffrey leaning against the wall at the front, talking to another sport teacher. You smiled and slid your phone out, tilting it to your chest so no one saw what you typed out.

**Need my alpha :/ - (Y/I)**

You looked up and watched Jeffrey slide his phone from his pocket and smile, before sliding it back in his pocket when another teacher walked over to him. His eyes briefly flickered to your own, he held your stare for a few moments before moving when your head of year walked in. A shiver rocked your body, you knew he saw it, a wink coming your way. He smirked and raised his arms, pulling his jacket over his head. You smirked when you saw the flash of tan skin, followed by a few murmurs of approval from your peers.   
  
“Hello everyone” She said. You sighed and rested your elbows on your knees, sighing. Everyone seemed to be in the same mood, bored but glad to be out of the lesson.

The seminar was boring, but somehow, it passed just about the entire afternoon. You walked out just before the end of the school day and began the walk home. You were relaxing on the sofa, watching YouTube when your phone buzzed on the table. Pulling your phone over, you smiled when you saw Jeffrey had messaged you.

_Done my modelling ;_ _) - JDM_

**what’s it looking like – (Y/I)**

_this_

_[Attachment: 1 Image 68kb]_

_and this is the one they’re using in the calendar_

_[Attachment: 1 Image 95kb]_

You bit your lip when you saw the arrow of a download. With shaky thumbs, you pressed the notification and opened the image. The first one was the full team, you didn’t recognise anyone aside from Jeffrey, and he was the most attractive guy on the entire image. Downloading the next image, it was Jeffrey alone. He was wearing tight fitting white boxer shorts, that were going see-through from water balloons that were being thrown. You downloaded the image and saved it into your folder.

 **Damn, may have to slip to the bathroom ;) - (Y/I)**  
  


Setting the images as your wallpaper, you looked up and saw a figure dart from behind the wall in front of your house to hidden in a bush. You didn’t see the face, but you had a sinking feeling of who it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is very dark. If you don't think you're comfortable, the next chapter is lighter.  
> (Y/I) = Your initials.  
> \----- = time jump

Everything was dark, for a moment you thought you were blind until your eyes adjusted. You could hear a whirring somewhere behind you, but you couldn’t move. Your arms were tied down, your legs felt as they were too. The wooden chair was the only thing in the darkened room, aside from a dim light bulb hanging from a chain. There was a small line of light illuminated from around the door frame, and you could briefly hear a door elsewhere open, followed by crying and screams, though the sound soon vanished following the slam of a door. Footsteps walked up to the door in front of you, and you quickly ducked your head forward, feigning unconsciousness. You hoped it would work, until you could at least gain some understanding of what the fuck was going on. The door opened, you couldn’t see much, upon peering open one eye only a set of dark jeans and black boots. You screwed your eyes shut, and for a few moments nothing happened, until you heard a belt buckle clink, and fabric being dropped to the floor.  
_____

You awoke, an unknown amount of time later. The room was still dark, but there was a distinct scent that lingered in the air. You recognised the scent, vaguely. You couldn’t quite place it though. Through the dim light, you could see blood had somehow stained your now – torn sleep shorts, there were cuts and bruises on the pale skin. You were absolutely terrified. In the back of your mind, you knew what you needed to do, to get out and away, but you couldn’t. Your entire body ached, both in pain and for Jeffrey. You wanted his strong arms around you, his broad chest protecting you from everything bad in the world. A scream elsewhere in the _facility? Building?_ Jolted you out of your thoughts. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you know what’s happened. You know who it is, who has you and what they’ve done. But thinking about him, it, makes the whole situation a lot more real, and you can’t face that thought yet. The possibility of escape is already slim, even slimmer when its a second time round.

_____

The house was eerily silent when your father walked in. He’d seen the smashed window, and his heart had jumped into his throat. A quick sweep of the entire room gave him all of the answers he needed, and it didn’t look good. Your phone was resting on the table, the window had been shattered, a rock resting on the carpet, surrounded by broken glass. Blood was covering the sofa, along with what looked to be semen, but he didn’t get close enough to check. Pulling his phone out, he dialled 911 and explained the situation. Blue lights quickly illuminated the street. Your phone lit up in the corner of the room, briefly, and your father picked it up, turning it on. Biting back anger, he ignored the wallpaper on your phone and opened the messages, reading the conversation between you and Jeffrey.

**Hey, slight problem. Someone is outside the house. I’m hiding behind the sofa, idk what to do i’m scared. Pls send help – (Y/I)**

_do u no who it could be? I’ve rang police but they’re 2 overstretched or some bullshit. I’m on my way – JDM_

_wer r u? I’m outside now – JDM_

**She’s with me now.**

Your father sighed, head darting up when he heard a groan from somewhere outside. He ran outside, finding Jeffrey laid on the floor. Blood had pooled around his head, a plant pot was smashed around him.  
“Jeff, buddy, can you hear me?” Your father spoke clearly, while reaching to check Jeffrey’s pulse.  
“I NEED AN AMBULANCE” He shouted, hoping a cop would hear it. A few ran out and found Jeffrey.  
“Joel kid” Jeffrey grunted, clearly in agonising pain. The police officer radioed for an ambulance while informing his colleagues that ‘Joel kid’ was a potential lead.

Your father looked over when he heard the static of a radio, followed by slightly muffled speech.

“Escaped this evening. High priority”  
  
\-----

You were sore. You felt sick. You’d quickly learnt of the routine that the people here had. Someone would check on you, to ensure you were alive. But that was it, nothing more. They’d then use you, in any way they wished, before leaving you. This would repeat to what you assumed to be three times a day, and then, it would stop to what you assumed to be night. You’d managed to at least get some relief of the tight rope around your arms, by wriggling them around over and over until you could move them. Your ankles were slightly harder to move. They were red raw from where you’d pulled at the ropes until they’d cut at your ankles. The door swung open, a figure was slightly illuminated but you still couldn’t identify who it was. The open door allowed sounds to drift in and you could hear other screams, forced moans and so much more that you tried to block out.  
“Up. Someone’s bought you” He said, cutting the ropes from your body. You winced slightly as you were forced up, legs giving way almost instantly.

The journey was bumpy. You were in the back of a darkened van. You’d been stripped, hands cuffed behind you and a blindfold covering your eyes. You had no idea what you looked like, being fully naked in the back of a van was never a good thing, even worse for an omega. You hoped the buyer, whoever they were, were going to help you. But the likelihood of that was slim, slimmer than the chances of you seeing Jeffrey, or your father, ever again. A particularly large bump in the road jolted you forward, head thumping against the door. With a groan, everything went to black again.

Your eyes ached as the blindfold was ripped away. It was the first bit of daylight you’d seen for however long you’d been gone. You looked to be in the middle of nowhere. There was a farmhouse, that looked to be where you were being dragged to. There was a car parked just a few hundred metres away, who you assumed to be the buyer. You wanted to cry, but no tears could come. You tried to pull away, yanking your hands away from your kidnapper, but you were met with a sharp slap. No words were spoken, but you knew that if you tried again, it would be worse. You reluctantly followed, like a good omega and once in the farmhouse, dropped to your knees and bowed your head.  
  
“Damn, looks good. How much?” A guy said.  
“Hm, not worth that much so $50,000” Your kidnapper said.  
“Fuck, that’s cheap. Bad or something?” The guy said, while moving in front of you. His jeans dropped in front of you, followed by boxer shorts, and then your mouth was forced open by a kidnapper. He held your mouth open while the buyer fucked your throat raw, hitting the back over and over. You wanted to gag, to throw up and cry and run away, but you couldn’t. He came down your throat with a groan, tugging your hair painfully tight.

“Swallow” He ordered, and you did.  
“She’s good there. Why so cheap?” The guy asked.  
“Bad elsewhere?” He continued.  
“Fuck no. Super tight, just you see” Your kidnapper said. You were yanked up and bent over some wood, legs forced apart. He – the kidnapper – slapped your ass, smirking as you hissed but didn’t move. The buyer moved between your legs and forced himself into you. You felt as though you were being stabbed from the inside out, everything hurt. Jeffrey was gone, your father was gone. They wouldn’t want you anymore. The alpha buyer was quick to come again, and you felt so disgusted that you didn’t hear the sirens outside over the sound of the voices in your head.


	9. Chapter 9

You don’t remember blacking out. You don’t remember much. You remember the guy...what he did, but that’s it. You don’t remember ending up here. You’re in a police station, a few towns over from your home. Your father is on his way, you keep getting sympathetic looks from a beta across the room. He looks young, clearly struggling to figure out how to talk to you. You look up when the door swings open.   
“Where’s my daughter?” Your father’s voice hits your ears and you’re running to him, despite the protests from the aching muscles in your body. The clothes you’ve been given are cold, scratchy and uncomfortable, but it’s better than being naked.   
“Papa” You cry, jumping into his arms. He lifts you and hugs you tightly.   
“Holy shit, (Y/N) I’m so sorry. I’ll never leave you alone again I’m so sorry” He whispered, his large hand cupping the back of your head.   
“I left as soon as they called. Are you okay?” He asked, moving to sit you down. You nodded shakily.   
“Yeah, I think so…they’ve got the evidence and stuff, just need me to ID the guy…I can’t do it daddy” You said softly, voice barely a whisper towards the end.   
“Oh honey, c’mere” He said softly. He hugged you and rubbed your shoulder.   
“It’ll be okay, I promise” He said softly. You rested your head on his shoulder, tears trailing down your cheeks. The grey sweatpants you were wearing became dark from the tears of your father, dripping off of his chin, as well as your own tears.

“Will you come with me...to identify him?” You asked softly. Your father nodded, rubbing your hand.   
“Yeah, honey, I’ll come with you” He said. You nodded and stood up, your father standing by your side as you followed an officer. She led you to the holding area.   
“Alright. I know this might be difficult. All we need is you to look at him and if you know him, give him a name. That’s all we need” She said. You nodded, though the bile rising in your stomach suggested the opposite. You could imagine this was all one big nightmare, if he didn’t have a face or a name. You could pass it off as a dream and forget about it all but giving him a name, and seeing his face, that’s what made it real. That’s what would imprint the memories in your mind more than the events themselves. But you agreed, and followed the woman. You appeared to be in the room for line ups, but none was needed, they’d caught the guy, and the buyer, and then everyone else had been caught.   
“Alright, Miss (Your Surname), can you confirm that this is categorically 100% your abductor?” She asked.  
“Yes” You said, managing to control the shakiness in your voice.   
“And can you tell me the name of this man, please?” She asked.   
“Joel MacNeil” You said, and met his eyes. You knew that he could see your eyes, despite the one way mirror, the feral look in his eyes was all that was needed for you to know.   
“Thank you, Miss (Your Surname). That is all” She said. You nodded and hugged your father, before following him out of the station.

 

The car journey home was painful. Your father wanted to ask questions. He wanted to know what happened, but you just wanted to curl up in Jeffrey’s arms. Home was a welcome sight for both of you. The window had been replaced, the garden had been cleared of all of the rubbish that had been there when you’d been taken.

 

\-----  
  
The following day, you felt a little more human. You’d showered, eaten and slept in a real bed. You had your phone back, but it was smashed up so you could barely use it. You’d managed to gain access to your old phone, and copied as much across as possible, giving you a usable phone. You looked at the wallpaper of Jeffrey, sighing to yourself. You wanted to see him again, but you knew your father wouldn’t let you be alone with a male, never mind an alpha again.   
  
“(Y/N)…I need to talk to you about something” Your father said, and you looked up to see him in the doorway. You bit your lip and nodded, turning your phone off and sitting it on the desk beside your bed. Your father walked in and sat beside you.   
  
“I’m going to ask you something now. Be honest with me…what’s going on between you and Jeff?” He asked. Biting your lip, you looked down avoiding his eyes.   
“I’m not going to get upset. I promise you, whatever you want to do, that’s what will happen if I can help it” He said.   
“When I uh…when you were away and my heat came” You muttered.   
“Did he knot you?” Your father asked. You nodded.   
“Did you want it? Enjoy it?” He asked. You nodded.   
“I was unconscious at first, but he was so… apologetic…I couldn’t be angry after he’d saved my life…It just happened to be the perfect time for me to tell him about my feelings…” You trailed off. Your father nodded.  
“So…it wasn’t consensual, but you don’t consider it rape?” Your father said.   
“If he hadn’t done it, I wouldn’t be here now” You said softly.  
“Alright. You’re not mated to him?” Your father asked, looking at your neck. You shook your head.   
“No. I’m too young and his position… but we’re more than just teacher and student. He’s your friend, he’s been involved in my life for so long…it just felt natural…” You said. Your father nodded.   
“I suppose he’s the better of two evils. I’d prefer him mating you than any other alpha” Your father explained. You nodded and smiled, looking over to your phone.   
“Where is he?” You asked softly.   
“Hospital…he got knocked out with a plant pot when he was trying to protect you” Your father said.   
“Do you want to go see him?” He asked. You nodded and smiled slightly. Your father smiled and rubbed your shoulder.   
“I’ll go get ready, we can head off as soon as you’re ready” He said. You nodded and smiled before watching him leave, chest feeling lighter. You pulled your phone over and looked at the picture of Jeffrey with a small smile, unable to put into words how excited you were to see him.


	10. Chapter 10

You hated all of the apologetic looks from the nurses who had treated you, only a few days prior. They all knew you, and the trauma you’d gone through. You wished they didn’t, or at least shoved their sympathetic looks to where the sun doesn’t shine. At least you were seeing Jeffrey, he would make everything a little better for you. Standing outside of the room, your father turned to you, a look in his eyes that you just couldn’t place. You’d seen it before, but you can’t put your finger on where you’ve seen it.   
“Just to warn you, he uh...the plant pot over the head led to a bleed on his brain…he’s recovering but…” Your father trailed off.   
“But…?” You trailed off, voice twisting into a question.   
“He doesn’t look too good” Your father said. Nodding, you looked over and bit your lip.   
“Go on in, I’ll wait out here” Your father said softly. With a shaking hand, you turned the door handle and walked into the room. Jeffrey’s unconscious body was laid on the bed, his head had been shaved and there was a bandage wrapped around it. You bit your lip and moved to sit beside him. You could see his head was bruised, there was a row of stitches and it looked like he’d taken a lot of damage while protecting you. You held his hand in your own and rubbed your thumb over bruised knuckles.

 

It didn’t take long for Jeffrey to recover, less than 7 days, from your arrival at the hospital, though you don’t know how long he’d been there before you had arrived to begin with. He was groggy when he awoke, but better than you had expected him to be. You’d taken to visiting every day, and your father was more accepting than you’d expected, and so, you were happier than you had expected to be with the situation that you’d left only a few days prior. You walked into the hospital room, looking to the floor. It pained you to look at Jeffrey’s damaged body, but you couldn’t change anything. You moved to sit at the bedside, on the cold plastic chairs, eyes widening when your body was lifted and you were laid on the bed, by Jeffrey’s side.   
“Hey there” He murmured, kissing your head. The head injury must’ve had an impact, he usually wouldn’t do this in public.  
“Hey” You smiled. You hugged him tightly, careful to avoid knocking the tubes protruding from his chest.   
“How are you feeling? Are you okay?” Jeffrey asked.   
“I think I should be asking you that” You murmured.   
“Don’t worry about it, as long as you’re okay” He said softly, and gently pressed his lips to your forehead. You smiled and kissed him gently.   
“Joel’s being held under constant supervision” You murmured, shifting to lay on the bed beside Jeffrey. He smiled and kissed you.  
“Good. Just a shame I didn’t get a chance to rip his dick off before he was arrested” Jeffrey murmured. Shrugging, you trailed your hand down his chest slightly.   
“I have some good news” You murmured.   
“Oh? What’s that?” Jeffrey asked, his eyes meeting yours.   
“My dad knows about us…he’s agreed that we can be us” You said softly. Jeffrey smiled widely, his eyes lit up.   
“He agreed?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“He said that he was glad you were my alpha, rather than anyone else...” You smiled. Jeffrey smiled widely and kissed you gently.   
“That’s amazing” He said softly. You nodded and smiled, hugging him tightly.   
“That’s if you still want me…I know alphas don’t like omegas who have been…used” You trailed off.   
“Hey, I will always want you. Wow that sounded weird, lemme rephrase. My feelings won’t change for you, no matter what he did” Jeffrey said. Smiling, you nodded and rested your head on his neck.   
“I uh…if you want to talk about what he did, I completely understand. On the opposite end, I understand if you don’t want to. It’s entirely up to you” Jeffrey murmured. You nodded and smiled.   
“Thank you…” You whispered. Jeffrey chuckled and massaged his fingers through your hair gently.  
“I uh…he was going to sell me…$50,000” You admitted. Jeffrey growled, but didn’t stop massaging your skull. You nosed along his neck, inhaling his scent.   
“The police intercepted it…” You murmured.   
“Did he touch you?” Jeffrey growled. You nodded and bit your lip, unable to form a sentence.   
“Can I rip all of their dicks off?” Jeffrey growled.   
“No point. I’m safe, I’m here. They’re going to jail, likely going to get beaten by the non – abusive alphas in there” you said. Jeffrey hugged you tightly.   
“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you” He whispered, holding you impossibly close. You carefully stroked your hand over the back of his head, avoiding the tubes and wires.   
“It’s not up to you to look after me, it’s up to me” You said softly, massaging his skull.  
“I’m your alpha, I should’ve stopped him sooner” Jeffrey murmured. A shiver racked through your body at his words. _He’s yours._  
“Hey, don’t blame yourself. I’m safe. The police can get him on so many charges. He had loads of omegas tied up apparently, hence the numbers in town seemed to dip. God knows how many more have been there” You said.   
“He’s gone, I’m safe and I want to look after you” You said softly, while climbing off of the bed. You closed the blinds and locked the door, before turning to Jeffrey with a smirk. He raised his eyebrow and sat upright.   
“Oh, is that so?” He smirked. Nodding, you peeled off your t-shirt and dropped it onto the chair, making your way back to the bed. Climbing up, you straddled Jeffrey and smirked.   


He slid his hands down to your waist, thumbs rubbing in small circles as he smirked up at you. Leaning down, you kissed him gently, pressing your breasts against his chest. Jeffrey groaned and slid his hand up to the material covering your chest, removing the bra. He grinned and took one nipple into your mouth, hands moving to your back and pulling your chest down to his mouth. Moaning, you rolled your hips against Jeffrey’s hips. He grunted and kicked the duvet away, lifting the hospital gown slightly. You smirked and reached down, stroking him to hardness with one hand while attempting to push away your sweatpants with the other. Jeffrey grinned and shoved them down, his hands gripping your ass. Moaning, you rolled against him.   
“Are you sure you want to do this? I know you’ve gone through a lot” He said softly.   
“Please…I need you to show me you still want me” You murmured. Jeffrey nipped at your neck and rolled his hips, reaching down.   
“God, girl, you’re so fuckin’ wet” He growled, while teasing you. Whining, you bucked onto his fingers and grunted.   
“Please” You whispered. Jeffrey chuckled and reached down.   
“Are you sure?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, letting him line himself up and slide in. You gasped and let your head fall to his shoulder, the pleasure overwhelming you. After so long without him, having Jeffrey this close was the greatest feeling. He gyrated his hips, pressing against your sweet spot over and over, while his hands remained on your waist. You wanted them to move, to grab you and force you. Yet, you were grateful he didn’t. It would bring up too many bad memories for you. Taking it slow was the way forward.   
“Fuck” Jeffrey murmured, effectively ending the train of thought. He reached down and nudged your clit until you were tightening around him, coming with a moan, hidden into his neck. He groaned and thrust into you barely once more before he had popped a knot, and filled you with come.   
“Fuck” He murmured, lightly nipping along your neck. You groaned and tilted your neck instinctively. Jeffrey chuckled and slowly brushed his fingers through your hair.   
“How was that?” He asked softly, shifting to pull the threadbare cover over your bodies.   
“Amazing” You murmured. He smiled and kissed your head.   
“Get some sleep, you look as though you haven’t slept in months. I’ll sort everything out once I can move” He said softly. You nodded and curled up on his chest, eyes quickly drooping closed. It had been a long few weeks, but everything was looking up, for both you and Jeffrey.

 


	11. Chapter 11

It didn’t take long for Jeffrey to be fully healed and released from the hospital. He moved in with you and your father, using the excuse that he needed a carer and your father wanted the additional security for when he couldn’t be at home. It meant that you and him could share a bed, and no one would suspect anything. Your father accepted it, no - one else was at home. You loved it. Jeffrey was always warm, providing heat that the cold December mornings always lacked. His arms never moved from your waist, and while you often thought it would be uncomfortable to cuddle with someone all night, Jeffrey was like a human teddy bear. He kept you warm, and you cuddled him as tight as anything. The thin boxers he slept in only made it better. Though, it was difficult to spend much time alone with Jeffrey. As much as your father gave his consent to the relationship, he didn’t appreciate you having sex under his roof, though it was rare to go any further than just fooling around anyway. So, it stayed minimal.

 

Just like today, it’s a Friday night and you’re bored. Snow is covering the pathways, and there is a shitty Christmas movie on the TV. Jeffrey and your father have gone out to grab a take-out and something to drink, leaving you home alone. You don’t know why Jeffrey and your father went, usually only one would go. _Maybe they had something to talk about?_

 

You decided to get a bath, noticing that the hairs on your legs were growing longer than you normally liked them. After locking the door and ensuring the house was secure and the alarm system was set, you walked upstairs to the bathroom and turned the hot water tap on, watching the water fill the tub. Once it was filled just over half way, you stripped your body and slid the clothes into the laundry basket and eased into the tub. You hadn’t properly looked at yourself since coming back from…the incident.

 

You couldn’t talk about it, it hurt too much. But everyone understood. Your father had never asked questions about it, and Jeffrey was scared too. No one else dared to. Even friends avoided the subject, not that you minded. But laid in the tub, you didn’t realise how much of an impact the entire situation had on your body. Your skin was grey, you’d lost too much weight and it was showing. Shaking away the thoughts, you washed your body and soaked the hairs on your legs, applying some shaving cream.

  
“(Y/N)?” Your father’s voice filled the house. You jolted, unaware you’d been in the tub for so long.   
“Just a sec” You replied, quickly shaving the hairs from your legs before climbing out of the tub. Drying your body, you found some sweatpants and slid them onto your naked body before finding an old hoodie and doing the same, and walking downstairs. You walked into the kitchen and picked up your plate of food, moving to sit beside Jeffrey on the sofa. He smiled and kissed the top of your head before continuing to eat your food.  
“(Y/N), I’m going on another business trip for a few days. I know it’s soon after what happened, however, I have spoken to Jeffrey and he said if you don’t feel safe here, you can go to his house with him until I’m home” Your father said. You nodded, though you didn’t know what to say. _He was already leaving you home alone, so soon after what had happened?_

 

The remainder of the evening passed quickly. After eating your food, you left the room. You weren’t angry with your father, he can’t help that his boss has him travelling all over the states, but still, he could’ve said no and explained the situation. You were laid in bed, watching snow falling when Jeffrey walked in.   
“Hey” He murmured, sitting at the edge of the bed while he stripped himself.   
“I know you’re not happy. I wasn’t particularly happy about it either” He said, standing to remove his jeans. Biting your lip, you raked your eyes over his body but didn’t respond.   
“At least you’re not entirely alone this time. I’m staying, which can’t be a bad thing” He winked, while climbing into the bed with you. You curled closer to him and sighed.   
“Plus, if you want to take the time off of school, no one would suspect anything” He winked. Smiling, you shrugged.   
“I just…” You trailed off.   
“What’s up?” Jeffrey asked softly. You shrugged and shook your head.   
“C’mere” He said and opened his arms, allowing you to cuddle in close.   
“You’ve been through a massive traumatic event. It’s understandable that you don’t want to be alone, and as much as he tried, he didn’t want to go and he did try his hardest” Jeffrey said. You shrugged.

“He told me before you because he wanted me to make sure that I was going to protect you” He said. You curled closer and shrugged.   
“He tried, and I know you’re upset, but let him explain it all out” He said. You nodded and curled closer.   
“I will tomorrow” You said, and held the duvet closer.   
“Tired?” Jeffrey smiled. You nodded and smiled. Jeffrey smiled and shifted so he could curl close around your back, one arm resting under the pillow and the other arm resting around your waist. Smiling, you settled against his chest and fell asleep.

You awoke before Jeffrey and settled into the warmth of his chest. Your eyes drifted to the window, seeing the snow that rested on the roof out of your window. Curling closer, you fell back to sleep in Jeffrey’s arms, enjoying his embrace for a while longer. His muscular arms held you close, kept you warm and safe. It was the most comfortable you’d felt for a long time.

You awoke late in the morning, grateful for it being the weekend. You could spend the entire day in bed if you wanted too, though there was no doubting that you would if you could. Jeffrey lightly nipped along your neck, his scruff rubbing in all the right ways. You groaned and turned over, meeting his eyes. Love filled, they became happier when they met your own.   
“Sleep okay?” He asked softly, voice as rough as sandpaper. You smiled and nodded.   
“Amazing…you’re always so warm” You smiled, curling closer.   
“Good” He smiled, pulling your body impossibly closer. You smiled and kissed his cheek.   
“I have a question” You asked softly.  
“Go on” He said softly.   
“Will you mate me? Not now, but in the future?” You asked softly. He nodded and smiled.   
“Of course I will…I wanted to for a long time” He responded, brushing a stray lock of hair behind your ear. Blushing, you leant into the touch and smiled.   
“Why didn’t you say anything?” You asked softly.   
“How would it look? Not only am I your teacher, I’m your dad’s friend. It would look too weird if out of the blue I just said ‘hey I want to mate (Y/N)’, especially if you hadn’t shown signs of wanting it” He shrugged. You smiled and cupped his jaw, kissing him gently. A surprised moan rumbled from Jeffrey’s throat, and he cupped your cheeks. You slid one hand to his head, where hair was slowly growing back. He chuckled slightly and moved his head to your neck, nipping a line that would be hidden by clothes. You groaned and gripped at the back of his head.   
“Damn” He chuckled, looking up when he heard your father call your name.   
“Go on, I’ll be down in a sec” Jeffrey said. You nodded and slid out of the bed, pulling your pyjama top on. He smirked and watched you leave the room, before climbing out of the bed and pulling some sweatpants on. He walked into the bathroom, taking his time so you could have a conversation with your father.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeffrey walked into the kitchen a while later, to see you eating some toast with your father, who was eating some eggs and bacon. He smiled to you, your eyes meeting his for a brief moment to answer the question of ‘have you spoken to him’, and at your nod, he flicked the kettle switch, boiling some water for a coffee. You smiled and once you’d finished your toast, went to wash your plate.   
“What are you guys doing today?” Your father asked.   
“I’ve got to get some planning done for school, not much more” Jeffrey said, while making himself a coffee.   
“I was just gonna go out shopping. I need some new stuff” You shrugged.   
“Do you have anyone to go with?” Your father asked. You shrugged.   
“Not sure” You replied, reaching for the towel.  
“I could go, if I can get this planning done first” Jeffrey offered. You nodded and smiled, looking to your father.   
“That’s fine with me” Your father said. You smiled and hugged Jeffrey.   
“How long will you be planning? Cos I want to get a shower” You said.   
“Depends. It’s your years sport lessons for the next few weeks while I’m not in” Jeffrey said.   
“Oh easy, put them through hell” You laughed. Jeffrey smiled and shrugged.  
“Maybe” He smirked. You grinned and hugged him, before moving to go watch some TV. Jeffrey smiled and watched you, before washing the now – empty mug and going to his laptop. You watched as he typed for several minutes.   
“How’s the fitness pacer test for first week after half term?” Jeffrey asked.   
“Hell yeah, put ‘em through hell” You responded, smiling at Jeffrey’s chuckles.   
“You not doing it?” He smirked.

“Hell no” You responded. Jeffrey chuckled and typed some more, before closing everything down.   
“Sorted” He responded.   
“Alright” You smiled and watched as he moved to sit beside you.   
“What is it?” You asked.   
“Baseball for the girls, football for the boys for two weeks, then switch. Then its a week off, then fitness” He chuckled. You smiled and curled close, watching as your father stood.   
“I’m going to go do some food shopping, so you guys can have food next week. I’ll leave you some money for if you want a takeout” Your father said.

“Don’t worry, I got it” Jeffrey said. You smiled and curled close to Jeffrey, looking down when his phone ‘pinged’ on the table. He reached over and picked it up. You looked down, you always hated looking at other people’s phones while they used them, maybe it came from your own insecurities. Jeffrey smiled and set his phone down on the table a moment later.   
“The calender I modelled for has gone on sale. $20, all proceeds go to charity” He said. You smiled and reached for your own phone.   
“What’s the link?” You asked. Jeffrey reached for his phone and sent you a message, which appeared on your phone a moment later. You opened the link and ordered a calender. Jeffrey smiled and kissed your head.   
“I don’t know about you guys, but I need a shower” He said. You grinned and stroked a hand down Jeffrey’s chest. He chuckled and kissed you before standing up and going to the bathroom.

 

A while later, you walked into your bedroom and found Jeffrey laid on your bed, the tiny amount of hair was damp but the rest of his body was mostly dry. He was wearing only some skinny jeans.   
“Fuck” You murmured, moving to straddle his hips.   
“No boxers?” You smirked.   
“Obvious?” He asked.   
“You’re wearing skin – tight jeans, I can see how hard you are” You grinned. Jeffrey smirked and knotted his fingers into your hair, pushing it behind your ears.   
“Don’t be so damn gorgeous then” He murmured. You chuckled and kissed him, rolling your hips against his own. Jeffrey smirked and nipped along your neck.   
“What do you want to buy today?” Jeffrey asked.   
“Well, I need some new panties. I also need some new clothes, and I was just thinking of having a walk around somewhere” You responded.   
“We could go to that out of town shopping centre” Jeffrey suggested.   
“That sounds nice” You smiled and nodded.   
“Well, we should get ready to go” You said. Jeffrey smirked and stood up, pushing his jeans off and reaching for some boxer shorts. You smirked and gripped his ass.   
“Damn” You murmured. He chuckled and slid the jeans back on.   
“Enjoying that?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.   
“Fair enough” He said, and pulled a shirt from the closet that had been set up for his clothes.   
“You’re aiming to kill me today, ain’t ya” You chuckled. He winked and smiled, spraying himself with aftershave. You smiled and quickly pulled your pyjamas off, not missing the intake of Jeffrey’s breath, a grin covering your face as you pulled some panties on. Jeffrey smirked and watched you, watching as you pulled a bra on. Jeffrey bit his lip and leant against the wall while he slid some shoes on. You smiled and slid a dress on.   
“Damn” He murmured. You turned to him, once dressed and trailed your eyes down his chest. The shirt he was wearing was tight fitting, angled perfectly around his chest. Smiling, you leant down and kissed him gently. Jeffrey smiled and stood up, gripping your legs and wrapping them around his waist. You moaned and gripped his head, rolling against his hips. Jeffrey chuckled and pulled away.   
“Come on, we should get going” He murmured. You nodded and smiled, climbing down, but not before teasingly rolling your hips against him once more. Jeffrey groaned and watched as you walked away, hips swaying. Dipping his head, he reached into his jeans and adjusted himself in his boxers before picking up his wallet and phone. You smirked up to him as he made his way down the stairs. You turned to your father and smiled.   
“Do you need anything?” You asked him. He shook his head and reached into his wallet.   
“Do you need any money?” He asked. You nodded.  
“Don’t worry about it, I can cover it” Jeffrey said, while searching for his car keys. You smiled and hugged your father.   
“I have my phone and suppressants in my bag, I won’t need them though” You said. Your father nodded and smiled, watching as Jeffrey stood up straight, spinning the car keys around his finger. Smiling, you made your way to him and hugged him.   
“Ready?” He asked. You nodded and smiled, taking his hand as you followed him outside and to his car, climbing into the passenger seat. It was a longer drive to where you’d planned to go, and so, you got comfortable for the long road.

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Which shops do you want to go today?” Jeffrey asked, while parking the car, just out of the way of the main area, so no one would see you both. You smiled and shrugged.  
“Uh, I need new panties, some pyjamas and a new bra” You said.  
“Oh…okay” He chuckled.  
“So, Victoria’s Secret first. I could do with some omega stuff too, thinking about it” You said. Jeffrey nodded and smiled.  
“Alright, anything else?” He asked. You shrugged.  
“I haven’t particularly thought about it” You admitted, chuckling slightly. Jeffrey nodded and smiled, kissing your forehead as he climbed out of the car, and then moving around to the passenger side door. He took your hand and helped you out. You smiled and held his hand, watching as he locked the car and shoved the key into his pocket. You smiled and leant against him as you both walked out into the bustling mall. It was so much easier to hold his hand and accept your relationship out here where no one knew either of you, and the people you were back home. Jeffrey smiled as you led him into Victoria’s Secret, the shelves filled with various items.  
“Discomfort” He murmured. You chuckled.  
“You’re uncomfortable here?” You asked, while moving to a stand with some cute panties on. Jeffrey chuckled and leant against a pole, watching you.  
“Which ones do you like?” You asked. He shrugged.  
“Does it matter? You’re wearing them” He chuckled.  
“Well, yeah, you’re the only other person who’ll see them” You winked. Jeffrey rolled his eyes.  
“Choose the ones that are comfortable for you, they won’t be kept on for long” He chuckled, voice dipping deeper and rougher as he winked. You smirked and picked up a few pairs, some pink and frilly, some red and sexy. You moved over to look at the Christmas Specials, a silver pair quickly taking your attention.  
“Hey, what do you want for Christmas?” Jeffrey asked, holding out the shopping basket for you to put the panties into.  
“I’m not really sure” You admitted. Jeffrey nodded and smiled.  
“We can walk around and look today” He said softly. You nodded and moved to look at some more panties, as well as some pyjamas.

The next store you went to was a sports store and Jeffrey grabbed some sweatpants and some running shoes while you looked at a few t-shirts.  
“What do you want for Christmas?” You asked, looking to Jeffrey.  
“I’m not a huge Christmas celebrator” He admitted.  
“Oh? How come?” You asked, while walking out of the store. He shrugged.  
“Just never had reason to, not since Emily” He admitted.  
“Hey, that’s fair enough. You don’t have to buy me anything if you’re not a fan of Christmas” You said.  
“I want to. You’re different…you make life a better place for me” Jeffrey said, smiling slightly. You smiled and nosed along his neck, kissing him gently.  
“What time is it?” You asked, after walking around for a few minutes.  
“Uh…11.30” Jeffrey said, looking at his watch.  
“Hungry?” He asked. You chuckled and nodded. Jeffrey smiled.  
“Well, since this place was only small, we could grab dinner and then go somewhere else?” Jeffrey suggested. You smiled and nodded, holding Jeffrey’s hand.

By the end of the day, Jeffrey had spent more than $500 on you, and you had never been happier with anyone in your entire life. Jeffrey had also bought you a necklace and ring jewellery set for Christmas, that you would receive on Christmas morning when you’d be alone together, before you saw your father. The house was dark when you entered. Your father hadn’t left any notes, or any suggestion of where he would be, though you didn’t mind. It gave you time alone to make out with Jeffrey.

It was just after 10.30pm when your father returned home, with someone you never thought you’d see again. Seeing her, you climbed off of Jeffrey’s lap and sighed.  
“It’s my mom, I think” You admitted, looking out of the window. Jeffrey frowned and nodded, rubbing your shoulder as you moved away from him. It was almost instantaneous that you missed his touch, but if it was your mom who had arrived with your father, you’d have to just deal with it. Unless you wanted Jeffrey to be arrested.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Having your mom back, for whatever stupid reason, was a pain. Jeffrey had moved out, she’d made him uncomfortable after a number of inappropriate comments. In addition to that, you could barely see him. She often attempted to pick you up after school, though some nights it was easier to get away with a lie than others. You were in trouble though, your heat was coming and it would be hard to get through the heat without Jeffrey by your side. You’d taken to texting daily, and you’d agreed with your father on the first day that Jeffrey and your relationship with him would remain a secret until either you were 18 or your mom left, whichever came first. But with your heat coming, things would change. You texted Jeffrey, told him that your heat was due, and he took a while to respond.   
“Stay back 2nite and i’ll bring u 2 mine, text ur mom and say ur going 2 ur alpha’s. Turn ur phone off once ur on way 2 mine. Evrything will be okay – JDM”

 

Smiling, you read the message before texting your mom.   
“Hey, my heat has come so I’m going to my alpha’s for the week. Phone won’t be on for the week. See you later – (Y/I)” You sent, slipping your phone back into your pocket. This lesson was dragging. History had always bored you, more so when you dreaded going home, how you had recently. Your phone buzzed.

 

“I don’t believe you. I’m coming for you, and if ur not waiting. I will come in” She sent. You copied the message and sent it to Jeffrey in quotation marks.   
  
“She won’t get in. Security won’t let her, I’ll keep u safe – JDM”

 

You smiled down to the phone and when the end of day bell rang, you finally felt relief. Your suppressants were running out of time, you needed to be at home with Jeffrey, not here with a bunch of people, with only a few who you got along with. You were the last out of the classroom, walking down the corridor. You passed the entrance, seeing your mom, as well as a few other parents. Jeffrey was by the door, along with another teacher, ensuring no parents would enter. You briefly made eye contact with your mom, unintentionally, and she darted towards you, only to be shoved back by Jeffrey.   
“You try that again and the police will be called” He growled, you ran away before she saw you again.

 

A while later, you walked back out of the bathroom and you saw your mom still being held back Jeffrey, police sirens could be heard.  
“Her! She’s my daughter” Your mom shouted.   
“The rules are explicitly stated. Parents aren’t to enter the building unless for a meeting” Jeffrey growled. You sighed and walked through to the library, where you would wait until Jeffrey came to find you to go home. Your father messaged you.

“Sorry bout ur mom, I’m asking her 2 leave asap. Between flirting with Jeff and how shes treating u, I want her gone” You read the message.  
“She’s in trouble with police. Attempting to get into school, they’re escorting her away now” You replied, pushing a phone charger into the wall.   


It was half an hour later when Jeffrey found you.   
“She’s gone” He smiled, leaning over the wall to you. You smiled and nodded.   
“Alright, can you give me a lift home?” You asked. He nodded and smiled. The school knew of the living situation, that Jeffrey switched between your house and his own every so often, and so, it was common for him to drive you home. You smiled and lifted your bag up, walking with Jeffrey to the staff parking area. He smiled and opened the back seats, putting his bag and your own on the seats. Smiling, you climbed into the passenger seat while Jeffrey climbed into the driver’s seat. You rubbed Jeffrey’s thigh as he started the drive out of the school.   
“I quite fancy Chinese takeout tonight” Jeffrey said. You chuckled and nodded.  
“We can if you want, but I haven’t got my money…I’ve only got what’s at your house” You admitted.   
“Don’t worry. I’m not poor” He chuckled. You nodded and smiled.   
“Alright” You chuckled. Jeffrey smiled and kissed your head as he drove down the street to his house.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Hours later and you’d been knotted twice. Jeffrey was moaning beneath you as you ground your hips against his. Both of your chests were covered in an equal number of bite marks, both in positions that could easily be covered. Jeffrey grunted as he felt you tightening around him again, his knot swelling for a third time. You panted and collapsed onto his chest as you came with a moan. Jeffrey groaned and panted, brushing his fingers through your hair gently.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Better” You smiled. Jeffrey nodded.  
“Once this goes down, you can go shower and I’ll get food ordered” Jeffrey said. You nodded and smiled.   
“My dad is getting rid of my mom” You murmured. Jeffrey smiled and nodded.   
“Alright, winner for us” He chuckled. Smiling, you nodded and reached for your phone. Jeffrey smiled and watched you.   
“What do you want for food?” You asked. Jeffrey smirked.  
“Chicken satay, fried rice, spring rolls” He chuckled. You smiled and ordered the food.   
“It’s coming in an hour, pay the driver when he brings it” You said. Jeffrey nodded.  
“Sounds like a good plan. I’m gonna head to the store in a minute. Is there anything you need?” He asked. You shrugged.  
“Drinks?” You suggested. Jeffrey nodded.  
“Alright, I’ll get us some stuff to drink and some cash” He said. You nodded.  
“Once your knot has gone down, I’ll grab a shower and you can go grab whatever you need” You suggested. Jeffrey nodded and smiled, kissing you gently. You smiled and brushed your fingers through his hair.

A while later, you were both able to move again. Jeffrey climbed off the bed and slid some shorts onto his naked body, while you moved to stand up. You smirked as you saw how hard he was in his shorts.   
“Fuck” You murmured, reaching into his shorts. Jeffrey chuckled and kissed you gently. He chuckled and made his way downstairs, with you following.

You had showered and were re-dressing when the door to the house opened. You quickly learnt that it wasn’t Jeffrey, you were used to him shouting to you that he was home, and when it wasn’t him, you climbed into the closet. Hiding, you held your breath as you heard footsteps walking up the stairs. You looked through a gap in the closet doors and saw your mom stripping off and laying on the bed.   
“Hey, I’m home” Jeffrey’s voice hit your ears. Staying stock still, you sent a prayer that he wouldn’t call your name. Thankfully, he didn’t. You heard him walking up the stairs.   
“Oh, hello” He said, when he saw your mom laid on the bed.   
“Hey” She said, attempting to look sexy.   
“What are you doing here?” Jeffrey asked. He looked to you, and his eyes met your own.  
“My husband has left me, I can have you now. I know you want me too” She said. Jeffrey shook his head.  
“Sorry, I’m taken” He said, putting the bag of drinks on the floor.   
“She won’t know” Your mom said. Jeffrey shook his head.  
“I do not want you. You broke in to my house and I am tempted to call the police. Here is your last opportunity to leave” Jeffrey said. Your mom reluctantly stood up and redressed herself, leaving the room a moment later. You heard the front door slam. You slid out of the closet, wearing only a pair of panties. Jeffrey smiled to you.  
“Well done” He said. You smiled and kissed him gently. Jeffrey smirked and laid you back onto the bed, slipping his hand into your panties. You groaned and rolled against his hand, all but whimpering when there was a knock at the door. Jeffrey chuckled and nipped your neck gently.   
“I’ll go get that” He said. You whimpered but reluctantly pushed him away, watching as he left the room, returning a few minutes later with the bag of food and two plates. You grinned and shifted to allow Jeffrey to sit beside you in the bed, and eat the food while flicking the TV on.

 


End file.
